Battle of Terun ( Zombie War)
The Battle of Terun was a major battle occurring throughout the Sola System, with the battle mostly concentrated on Terun, Capital of the Federation of Unified Systems. The battle was the largest battle in FUS history that takes place in FUS territory and was the third largest battle in galactic history. The battle had major consequences and was responsible for the end of the Zombie War. Belligerents Federation National Forces: Core fleet: Sections Alpha to Echo 200 million ships United Worlds Peacekeepers: Tripod Alpha Fleet: Sections Alpha and Beta 50 million ships United Federation of Earth: Zombie Invasion Fleet: Mothership Delta Fleet: 250 million ships Background From 2258 to 2263, FUS and the embroiled in the Zombie War. At the ending years of the war, the zombies had lost half of their territory to the UW and the Uw had repelled the zombies invasion territories. In 2262, the last year of the war, the zombies launched several "motherships" to the capitals of the Uw . Prelude On 2262.12 the 5th , a transwarp portal was discovered 500,000 km from Terun. In pattern with a zombie mothership incoming, the entire capital went into red alert, with civilians hiding and military personnel activated. Over a million starships were gathering at the portal. After an hour, the 2000 km long zombie mothership emerged from the portal, accompanied by over a million ships and drones. The First Battle Within seconds, the FUS and UW fleet engaged the zombies. The FNS Federation, commandeered by then President Daryl lead the fleet. Despite the efforts of the fleet, the biggest zombie fleet in history managed to advance until it reached the perimeter defence shield. The shield managed to hold the zombies long enough for reinforcements to come in. However, the zombies enabled the UW motherships drilling beam and the shield was disabled. The Zombie fleet quickly advanced to Thera, Terun 's outermost moon. There the zombies activated their tractor array, sucking up all structures, Cities and people on that face of the moon. Over 70 billion people died as their pressurised Cities decompressed and was sucked up into the abyss. The Terraforming efforts on the moon had to be delayed as the moon's thin atmosphere was sucked up. As the zombie fleet passed the moon, drones and ships started to attack the other moons, orbital facilities, and Terun itself. On the way in the fleet attacked everything in sight, attacking Starbases, star ports, Orbital Defences, etc. The Second Battle The fleet managed to breach the shield surrounding the planet 3 hours after the portal was formed. The mothership descended onto the capital, while fighters fought with the drones and aircraft fought with the incoming starships. As the ship descended over the Strump continent, Cities along the path were destroyed. The tractor array did not target the eco system, but crashing starships and misfires caused massive forest fires. The iconic image of the kilometres tall megatowers of Terun shredded by drones and sucked up into the sky came from the city of Kaldakot. During the battle, as a way to crush FUS morale, the mothership fired on Mount Halifax , destroying the 15km tall mountain instantly. Using the same weapons, the ship fired on the cities of within range, with each shot having the force of over a hundred megatons. This resulted in massive firestorms raging. When the mothership finally stopped moving, 50 km above the global ocean, it fired it's main weapon on the planet. This resulted in a tsunami, which flooded the cities. The mothership drilled into the crust and tried to reach the Mantle. However, millions of FUS starships engaged it, with any and all available ships joining in the fight. As the mothership was drilling, wave after wave of zombie troops and infantry invaded the cities. Another popular image was the image of an FUS soldier holding a rescued child while shooting at the zombies with the city in ruins behind. 5 hours after the battle had started, the UW finally figured out the code to hack the zombie mothership and sent it off the planet. The drill stopped and started to overload as the uw forces made way as the mothership stopped all operations and starting flying out of the Terun planetary system. The ships could not engage for fear of accidentally detonating the ship which was near dpo at the time. All the zombie troops and ships were recalled as the uw shot at them. At a distance of 1 billion kilometers from Terun, the mothership overloaded and exploded, effectively ending the battle. Aftermath In the aftermath of the battle, over 5 trillion civilians and military personnel died. Over 10 million ships were destroyed and resulted in the loss of 2 FUS ultra carriers. One of which crashed in the forests of Daran alongside an Earth ship. Years later this is where the zombie war memorial was built. Over 50 Cities throughout the Terun planetary system were destroyed and 20 of which had to be abandoned forever. Massive firestorms and forest fires raged as the crashing ships erupted the fires or zombie Weaponry accidentally hit the forests. The Zombie Drilling Crater as it would be known as, was 100 km wide and over 20 km deep with the bottom part of the crater already in the upper lithosphere. The ecological damage to the planet would take years to heal but the shared experiences by the people would not be forgotten... Category:Wars